The other kiss
by Charoula
Summary: Mizuki hears a voice in his head calling him. MizukixYonomori


"Mizuki, you have to go and buy me some medicine." Nanami asked her familiar. "I am sick." Her face was flustered from the fever and her voice distorted.

He was unsure whether or not he should do it, knowing his problems with the modern world but after all he was the only one left, since she sent Tomoe at school in her place. "I will do anything Nanami-chan needs!" Mizuki said happily, forgetting his fear of Tokyo in an instant.

"There, here is your list." Nanami handed him a paper with the stuff she needed. "And this is how you go to the pharmacy…" Nanami spoke and gave him directions. Mizuki nodded at her as she spoke.

He was now alone, walking his way to the big city through the forest that isolated the shrine from the world, when he heard it.

"_Mizuki…" _The voice called him softly, making him turn around, wondering if Nanami forgot something and followed him.

"Nanami?" He asked and walked a few steps towards the shrine again, but nothing was there. He shrugged it off, thinking it was the wind playing tricks on him and soon enough he was in the city of Tokyo.

He walked carefully on the pavement as he was told with a lot of people around him, making him uneasy. He was supposed to walk around a park as the pharmacist was on the opposite side of it. _Why not take a shortcut?_ He thought and walked right into the heart of the park. Not as many people as the sidewalk, but he could still see people walk around, with their significant others, kids, friends or even dogs.

Smiling at the owner when a dog decided to sniff him, he realized that avoiding them would be the best. _If every dog decides to sniff me, I am going to look suspicious._ Walking past the owner and his dog he heard the voice again.

"_Mizuki…" _The voice called. It seemed familiar to Mizuki, but yet different. He turned around; the man with the dog continued their way without looking at the familiar at all. Besides, the man couldn't have known his name.

Mizuki, more uneasy than before, finished his trip to the pharmacist and made it back to the shrine harmless.

"Nanami-chan, I'm home!" He faked excitement. He walked straight to Nanami's room and left the medicine on her bedside. "Is there anything else you need?" He said with a smile on his face.

"No, I got everything I need thanks to you." She smiled weakly.

"Good. I will now let you rest." He exited the room quickly and went straight and sat outside.

The air was refreshing but Mizuki failed to calm down. After the last incident the voice was not heard again, maybe it was his imagination after all.

"_Mizuki… come home…" _The voice was there again, but he couldn't understand who it was.

Leaning his head on his hand, a thought crossed his mind. He was going crazy. He was home, wasn't he? And that voice wasn't Nanami's. Nanami wouldn't have to ask him to come home since he was already there.

"Yo-Yonomori-sama…" escaped his throat. Then he realized where the voice belonged.

_No it can't be_, he thought. _She is gone, and my home is here now. _Mizuki caressed the wood on the temple floor, thinking of Nanami, trying to get Yonomori out of his mind.

"_Mizuki, come here…" _Yonomori's voice called him again.

_Even if she is back, I can't go. I belong to Nanami now._ But the truth is, he was dying to see his first master, his first love.

Mizuki could wait no longer, he mounted his servant and flew off to Yonomori shrine.

"MIZUKI-DONO!" The two sprites called him as they saw him arrive.

He climbed off his servant and gave a smile to the two sprites. "I'm glad to see you both."

"Mizuki-dono."

"You will not believe it." The sprites spoke in turns, tears coming down their faces.

"Yonomori-sama!"

"Is back!"

Mizuki wasted no more time and ran in the shrine, only to find Yonomori, gracefully sitting on her throne, drinking _his _sake.

His legs couldn't hold him; he knelt in front of his beloved goddess with tears coming up his eyes. "Yonomori-sama…" He whispered and closed his eyes, letting his tears roll down his face.

Yonomori got up slowly and knelt in front of him with a sad smile written on her face. "I see you belong elsewhere, now, Mizuki."

He looked down embarrassed. "Yono-"

Before he could finish she picked his chin up and looked him in his emerald eyes. "I missed you, Mizuki."

"R-really? I missed you too Yonomori-sama." A weak smiled appeared on his face.

"Then, may I?" She asked and slightly leaned in to kiss him.

"May you, what?"

"May I claim you, once more?"

Mizuki eliminated the last few inches that separated them, making their lips touch. Their loving kiss spoke as much as words couldn't. They were never real lovers, but it was always there and what separated them was now gone. His lips moved more passionately on hers telling her his whole story, the miserable life he lived while he was alone.

This contact filled his heart with so much more warmth and love than his previous one with the Earth Goddess. On the back of his mind he thought that Nanami would be equally happy with or without him.

Yonomori-sama broke their kiss gently with a smile on her face. Mizuki hugged her, resting his head on her chest, nuzzling on her neck. The goddess softly caressed his silver hair.

He was created for Yonomori-sama. He belonged to her till his final breath.


End file.
